


War and Pieces

by Mo1Mo2Mo3



Category: Fargo (2014), Mr. Numbers - Fandom, Mr. Wrench - Fandom
Genre: Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo1Mo2Mo3/pseuds/Mo1Mo2Mo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Wrench and Mr Numbers doing what they do best.  Getting Physical..(aka in this case beating the shit out of each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadistically_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistically_sweet/gifts), [GroteskBurlesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroteskBurlesque/gifts).



> Authors notes: I am indeed learning ASL (long time interest, long before this.) What I can tell you about it is that the words are not signed English. The deaf culture abbreviate for fast communication. 
> 
> It may not be a perfect example as I am hearing, but I am trying to show my understanding.
> 
> If you are deaf, and anything is written in a way you feel would not be used from day to day please feel free to let me know :). I can learn from it and you can help my writing grow stronger.
> 
> \------------------

Wrench frowned deeply stepping back, his eyes turning into almost thin lines as he squinted. Taking another step back and cocking his head to the side he squinted again, before crotching his big frame down by bending his knees and before he could squint again. Numbers ripped off the tie over his head, ruffling his hair and bending his ears funny.

“ALRIGHT! Understood!!” he signed in a flurry of angry motions.

“ dead flies in honey, dog shit----.” Wheh hit the ground before could finish he had a flurry of fists coming at him. Numbers may be the smaller man but he was no less skilled in the department and art of fist and cuffs. He had Wrench down flat, an arm twisted behind his back, causing him to sign the half motion of the word “Stop!” and each letter in a fluid motion spelling out “asshole” since he could not manage to sign it backwards, even despite his many years of schooling in the subject of his vocabulary.  
“..Kiss mother with that mouth?” Numbers signed in question once he had moved his legs up so they had one upper arm of his captive underneath. He then found he could lean over his partner so where he could see. Making sure to balance all his weight up on the upper back knowing it would keep better potion for his prisoner. Causing numbers hair to hang in his eyes, his sunglasses forgotten. Beads of sweat were forming on his temples at the effort. 

Wrench groaned at the effort but managed to twist his body enough and suddenly enough to be able to some how in a miraculous and unbelievably free himself enough (to his surprise and to his partners) to throw his hand up into the one place where when odds were placed in death, it could mean life. No nuts about it. He grabbed, and squeezed just enough to startle the bearded man into a gentle roll. (As gently as can be said when you are a couple of hit-men.) causing a “wuff” sound to slip from Numbers lips. (Un-hearable of course to Wrench). It was then Wrench, sitting on on numbers chest, smirking like a gladiator victor about to take his kill.

“Win. Give.” Wrench signed victoriously before slapping the man squarely across the face, one way and then the other. For anyone else it may have been a blow that could have sent you to the hospital with a concussion, but for them it was only play.

“NEVER!” Numbers said in huge movements of his hands, enough to distract as he used his knees to separate them. Then there and then decided to use his head, literally. Smacking Wrench front and center with a blow that would cause the blood to flow right from his nose, splattering the floor in its wake. Send Wrench sprawling backwards into the shelves. With a roar of sound like a dinosaur taking its last breath it teetered and then slowly fell, not quite comical it began. That domino effect you see in the movies. Only this time, it was real. 

Shelf after ever loving shelf took its turn going down, it was lucky they were on the ground floor, otherwise they might have been finding themselves falling towards it in another way. 

Wrench had felt the vibrations and scrambled to his knees, reaching his hand out to get up just in time so numbers could grab them and pull him to his feet. Out of the way of the falling bombshells of books from the one that had been facing them. Avoiding danger by mere inches, (a skill they were perfecting even further day by day.) Once the screams had faded and the dust had started to clear Numbers looked to Wrench (bloody with his hands at his nose and he shrugged and signed half heartily.)

“Well (pause) library question answered.”


End file.
